Back to December
by AkaneMiyuki
Summary: SONGFIC! gak suka gak usah baca, okay? :v gak bisa buat summary nih, intinya saja ya, Ley pengen balikan sama Dio tapi dia udah dijodohin sama Veigas, dan Dio udah punya pacar, songfic paling GaJe yang pernah ada.


*Song fiction* Back to December

"aku menyesal telah meninggalkanmu"

"dan hal itu membuatku ingin kembali padamu"

"tapi aku tau hal itu tak mungkin terjadi"

"karena kau tak punya perasaan itu lagi"

Author: ya, langsung ke story aja deh, saya juga males ngetik lama lama, ni Song Fiction gak jelas, gak suka, gak usah baca dan saya ambil dari lagu Taylor Swift, Back to December..

Ley: disclaimer?

Author: *sigh* DISCLAIMER: ANYWHERE, ANYTIME, GRAND CHASE WILL FOREVER BELONGS TO KoG, NOT ME! ENJOY! *caps jebol*

CAUTION! HARAP DIBACA DAN SANGAT AMAT PENTING!

May contains OOC abis, GaJe abis, freak abis, banyak bahasa asing Typoness, dan tidak habis habis. Harap dimaklumi karena Author obatnya habis.

Best regards,

Author.

'coba kau lihat dirimu dahulu sebelum kau nilai kurangnya dirik-'

Gadis bersurai pink nyentrik melihat nama yang terpampang nyata(?) di layar HP-nya yang ber ingtone kan lagu 'Hargai Aku' dari Armada band (gak nyangka dia suka band Armada.. *ditabok*).

"Dio.." gadis itu membuka pesan dari orang yang bernama Dio itu.

"Hai Ley, lama tak jumpa, kudengar kau sedang kunjungan ke Jepang? Mau mampir ke Café nggak? Aku ingin ngobrol banyak denganmu! Kalau mau, SMS baik ya! Xoxo, Dio" isi pesan itu.

Gadis yang bernama Ley itu tersenyum kecil sebelum dan setelah membaca pesan itu "sudah lama juga sih nggak ketemuan sama Dio.." kemudian Ley membalas pesan Dio.

"Hai juga Dio, iya, aku sedang kunjungan ke Jepang.. kau dimana? Dan tentu saja aku ingin ketemuan denganmu. Aku akan menunggu di Café MI sekitar jam 2 an aku akan berada di sana, kutunggu.. Ley." Setelah mengirim pesan, dia memasukkan HP nya ke kantung jaketnya dan menggeret kopernya masuk ke dalam sebuah apartemen.

14.00 PM

Ley menunggu kedatangan Dio sambil memesan Ocha dan mendengarkan musik dari HP nya, iseng iseng juga memainkan HP nya untuk menunggu pesan dari Dio yang tak kunjung dia terima, tanpa Ley sadari, Dio sudah berada di belakang Ley dan memeluknya begitu saja, spontan Ley kaget dan menengok ke belakang.

"Dio! Bikin kaget saja.." Dio duduk di kursi kosong depan Ley

"hahaha, maaf ya, kenapa nunggunya sendirian? Kan nggak baik seorang cewek cantik nunggu sendiri" Dio tersenyum nakal, ingin rasanya Ley mencubit pipi Dio, semburat merah terlihat di kedua pipi Ley yang cantik nan manis itu.

'ah, sudahlah..' pikir Ley

"gimana kabarmu?" tanya Dio memulai percakapan

"kabarku baik, bagaimana denganmu?" tanya Ley kembali

"hm, aku juga baik baik saja.." Dio memanggil pelayan café dan memesan jus jeruk

"bagaimana keadaan ayahmu? Dan butlermu, Alfred?" tanya Ley kemudian

"mereka baik baik saja kok, dan bagaimana keadaan nyonya dan tuan Crimson River? Oh.. dan butler setiamu, Jeeves?" tanya Dio kembali

"mereka juga baik baik saja kok.." ucap Ley kemudian menunduk

"terus terus, gimana pekerjaanmu sekarang?" tanya Dio sambil menyerahkan uang kepada pelayan café itu.

"lancar saja kok, kamu?" tanya Ley kembali kepada mantannya

"sama. Lancar juga," ucap Dio kalem

"cuacanya cerah, ya?" Dio mencoba mengubah topic pembicaraan

"ah, iya, tumben sekali Okinawa mataharinya terang, sebentar lagi kan bulan Desember, harusnya sudah mulai turun sedikit salju ya.." ucap Ley

"hmm.." Dio menganggukkan kepalanya sambil melihat kearah jam tangannya

"kenapa?" tanya Ley

"eh? kenapa apanya?" Dio kebingungan

"kenapa melihat kearah jam terus?" Ley menatap penuh selidik

"oh.. sebenarnya aku masih ada kerjaan lagi dirumah," Dio menjelaskan

"mau pulang sekarang?" Ley bertanya, lalu berdiri dan membereskan barang bawaannya

"eh, tunggu, soal kerjaan aku bisa kerjain nanti.." ucap Dio sembari menarik tangan Ley agar kembali duduk

"yasudah.." Ley akhirnya duduk

"sudah lama ya nggak ngobrol gini.. sejak kau pergi bulan Desember lalu.." ucap Dio sambil mengenang masa masa mesranya bersama Ley

_**I'm so glad you've made time to see me, how's life? Tell me how's you family.. **_

_**I haven't seen them in a while.. you've been good, busier than ever**_

_**We small talk, work and the weather, you guard is up and I know why.**_

FLASHBACK

Ketika salju turun di Okinawa, saat itu salju masih notabene sedikit di bulan Desember, Dio mengajak Ley jalan jalan pada hari anniversary 1 tahun mereka jadian, tanggal 24 Desember.

". . . Dio" Dio menengok kearah kekasihnya

"ya, Ley? Kenapa? Kau sakit? Atau mau pulang saja?" Dio pada saat itu sangat perhatian terhadap Ley

"aku. . aku mau putus. . ." Ley bicara dengan jujur, kepalanya menunduk ke bawah, tangkai bunga mawar merah yang Dio bawa ikut terjatuh dari tangannya.

"ke-kenapa?" tanya Dio, dia masih tidak percaya kalau kekasihnya tega memutuskannya di hari Anniversary 1 tahun mereka.

"aku. . sudah dijodohkan oleh ayahku. . . oleh seorang anak bangsawan di Elyos.." Ley tak kuasa membendung kesedihannya, air matapun mengalir dari matanya.

". . . kalau begitu. . . tidak apa apa, Ley. . ssh, jangan menangis. . . aku mencintaimu" ucap Dio sambil menghapus air mata Ley.

"maafkan. . . maafkan aku, Dio. . ." Ley memeluk dio untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu keduanya berpisah malam itu juga.

FLASHBACK ENDS

"haha, masa masa yang mengharukan, ya? Jadi.. bagaimana kabar tunanganmu?" tanya Dio sambil tersenyum pahit

"Veigas.. baik baik saja.." ucap Ley yang menyadari kalau Dio sedang tersenyum pahit pun menundukkan kepalanya.

"dia tidak ikut ke Okinawa?" tanya Dio

"tidak, dia mengurus pekerjaan ayah.." ujar Ley

"oh.. begitu.." ucap Dio, Ley sebenarnya masih mencintai Dio, bahkan sejak dia meminta putus darinya, dia pada saat itu masih sangat mencintai Dio, dia hanya terpaksa memutuskan Dio oleh karena ulah ayahnya menjodohkan dia dengan Veigas.

"maaf.." ucap Ley

"kenapa harus meminta maaf?" tanya Dio

"maaf karena telah meninggalkanmu saat itu.." Ley semakin tertunduk, dirinya diselimuti rasa bersalah

"sudah sudah, toh kau sudah punya pasangan kan? Aku juga sudah kok." Ucap Dio dengan santai

"eh? Benarkah? Siapa?" ley pura pura senang padahal dirinya sakit hati, sungguh sangat sakit hati.

"namanya Nina, dan dia sangat baik, namun sifatnya sangat egois.."ucap Dio

'jadi, aku benar benar harus melupakannya..' gumam Ley

'aku masih mencintainya, tapi mungkinkah dia punya perasaan yang sama padaku? Agh, aku sungguh memalukan.. aku yang memutuskan dia namun aku juga yang semakin mencintainya, dasar wanita tak berperasaan kau Ley! Aah! Aku bisa apa? Kini aku hanya bisa menatap sendu orang yang aku cintai dan sudah mempunyai pasangan hidupnya lagi.. mungkin ini jalan terbaik.. aku sungguh menyesal berada di keluarga Crimson River, kenapa harus dijodohkan dengan anak bangsawan Terre? Lebih baik aku menjadi kalangan masyarakat biasa saja dari pada harus berpisah dengan Dio.. Dio, orang yang aku cintai.. satu satunya orang yang dapat membuatku tersenyum bahagia.. ah, aku sangat menyesal..' gumam Ley lagi , sungguh, dia tidak bisa melupakan Dio.

_**Because the last time, you saw me it's still burn in the back in your mind**_

_**You gave me roses and I left them there to die**_

_**So this is me swallowing my pride standing in front of you saying I'm sorry for that night**_

_**And I go back to December all the time**_

_**It turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you, wishing I'd realized what I had when you were mine**_

_**And I'd go back to December all the time.**_

Author: capek ah..

Ley: lah, nggak berakhir bahagia dong?

Dio: payah ah~

Author: tangan gue capek woi

Ley: yaudah deh

Dio: mind to Review?

Author: Miyu sangat menghargai siapapun yang Review (walaupun pedes) daripada silent readers ^=^, sore dewa minna san~ jaa nee~


End file.
